Guess What Sasuke's A
by Cherryb3
Summary: "What am I today?" "Why do you think I have something to do with this?" "Because you always do!" Sasusaku.


**Authors Note:** So I have a friend who acts just like Sasuke so I got this idea because of something me and my friends said to him. So yeah I wrote this. It is a good one. Oh and my spell check is working again! *APPLAUSE AND CHEERS*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, or Hinata. I do own myself however so yeah. That's good I guess.

**Guess What?**

**(AKA: Sasuke's A…)**

"Everyone sit down!" Sakura, the pink haired girl at this particular table, and all the tables in the lunch room, said. "I have important news to tell you!"

15 year old high school freshman, Sakura Haruno called all of her friends to their lunch table. They sat here everyday and today she had to tell them something important. She came up with, in Sakura's mind, the most important discovery/find since, well, forever!

"Guys, I have been thinking…"

"What a surprise." Ino said, making fun of her best friend.

"Shut up pig. Anyway, I have been thinking and I realized something really important. I realized why Sasuke is the way he is."

"And why is that?" Neji asked, participating, for once, in their lunchtime conversations.

"It's because…wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Naruto asked.

"IT! Duh Naruto!" Ino said, hitting Naruto in the back of his head like Gibbs from NCIS.

"Ow Ino. That hurt." Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, tapping her foot on the floor, she still hadn't taken her seat and she wouldn't until she addressed why Sasuke was the way he was. They all looked at her and shut up. "Okay good. Now, Sasuke acts the way he does because he's a vampire or a robot. I'm not sure yet. But they both make sense."

"Oh God." Neji said. "Now you see why I don't participate in these conversations Tenten."

"Come off it Neji. I find it funny. And sadly true." Tenten said first to her boyfriend and then to the rest of the table.

"Whatever Tenten. Whatever."

"Now shush! Here comes Sasuke. You guys can't say anything until I figure it out. Because he could be either."

"Okay." Everyone at the table said in their own way.

Sasuke sat down only to realize that everyone at the table was staring or just looking at him.

"Umm…can I help you?" He asked questionably.

"No you can not." Sakura said to him.

"You." He said pointing at her. "You have something to do with this. What did you say?"

"Why do you think I have something to do with it?" She asked innocently.

"Because you always have something to do with this. Now spill!" He demanded.

"No." Sakura said.

"What's wrong with me today? Do I show signs of Cancer or something? OH, or what am I now? Am I half leprechaun?"

"Why do you think that?" Sakura told her best guy friend.

"Cut the crap Sakura!" He said louder than he wanted to.

"Sasuke, I'm not always trying to prove something is wrong with you, you know."

"Okay sure." He said sarcastically, biting into his tomato sandwich.

"She thinks you may be a robot." Shikamaru said boredly.

"Or a vampire." Neji added. Just then both boys were hit with something small and hard.

"What the…Sakura?" Shikamaru said looking at said girl. She had out an orange tic-tak container.

"Boys who tell get pelted by tic-taks." She told them clearly.

"Exactly why I try not to associate myself with you people." Neji said again, trying to prove a point or something. No one really cared.

"Can I have those Sak?" Naruto asked pointing to the two discarded, orange tic-taks on the table.

"Knock yourself out. Weirdo." Sakura said.

"Sweet!" Naruto said with excitement, collecting the 2 orange candies.

"You're so weird." Tenten said.

"And gross." Ino added.

"He can do what he wants." Hinata said, not really caring about stopping Naruto, her "boyfriend" from eating Sakura's assault weapons.

"Sakura listen to me." Sasuke said to her in a rough sort of tone. "I am not a robot."

"So you're a vampire." She said excitedly. "I knew it. I was right!"

"It explains a lot actually." Naruto said, sucking on his tic-taks.

"Yeah, like his skin paleness." Tenten said.

"His fashionable clothes." Ino added.

"And the fact that he's ripped." Hinata added as well.

"Not to mention the coldness and not wanting to be that close to anyone." Sakura said.

"Wow Sakura!" Hinata said. "You may have it correct today."

"EXACTLY!" Sakura said happily and excited, laughing a lot.

"Sakura!" Sasuke raised his voice so that he could be heard over her laughing. "I am not a vampire."

"So then you're a robot."

"Oi Sakura!" Naruto said, razing his hand like a hyperactive 5 year old. I swear sometimes he acts 10 years younger.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked, answering him, sort of afraid of what his idiotic statement might be.

"Maybe Sasuke-Teme is a robot vampire." Just then Naruto got a crumpled napkin thrown at his head. It had writing on it. Naruto uncrumpled it and read the note.

Dear Idiot,

**STFU! **Especially if you know what's good for you. Stop filling her head with Bull!

-SU

Needless to say Naruto didn't say anything for the remainder of lunch.

"Sakura. I am neither robot nor vampire. I am a teenage boy. That's all. Got it?" Sasuke told her.

"I know Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said getting up from her seat and kissing Sasuke. "I just like to pretend that you're like Edward Cullen and I'm like Bella. That or you're a killer robot and I'm the only person to save the world from your evil destruction." Sakura then dumped her trash and walked into the hallway, probably on her way to her next class.

Everyone at the table just sat there, silent. They could and couldn't believe what Sakura did.

"Well." Ino said. "I guess that we should get to ourselves to class." Everyone agreed but Sasuke still sat there shocked, sitting as still as a stone.

"I think she broke his brain." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah I think so too. Come on let's go." And they walked away, to their next class.

Everyone at the table had left except Sasuke. He just couldn't believe his best friend would or could do that! Just then he felt something hit his noggin with a "twhip".

"What the?" He looked at the table to see an orange tic-tak sitting there. Then he looked at the direction of where the tic-tak came from. He then heard a giggle and saw pink hair in the door frame.

"Come on. We're going to be late." She told him, throwing another tic-tak at Sasuke.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said, throwing his trash away.

"Here." He said shoving the two tic-taks in her mouth. "You need these if you are going to kiss me." And then he kissed her and left her standing there, in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded. That was until Sasuke came back and pulled her to their next class.

**Authors Note:** I don't read or even like twilight but I know the characters so it's cool. But yeah, this whole idea came from me calling my friend an evil robot. So yeah I wrote this. Review and stuff if you want. BYE!


End file.
